Teacher's Pet
by GiGiLiz
Summary: After a young girl witnesses the murder of her mother, Shawn and Gus are put on the case to solve it. All they need is for the girl to talk, but she won't even open her mouth. Rated T for future swearing. Pairings: SS/JoH CL/MV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:  
And I'm back. New story. Finally got this typed up. Just FYI, Shawn and Juliet are married in this. Lassy is engaged to Marlowe, and Gus is all alone (for now?) So, have fun with this! It's more a comedy than a drama, and the chapters are supposed to be longer.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Psych. Or Shules. Or James Roday (temporarily).**_

_**/**_

"Dude, why are we going down here?" Shawn angrily asked Gus, who strode down the asphalt with his hands in his pockets.

"Chief called. One of the teachers was murdered," Gus said, pointing to the school ahead of them.

"But, Gus! There's a Phineas and Ferb marathon on!" Shawn complained loudly.

"You're recording it, Shawn. And besides, you're getting too old for that stuff," Gus informed him.

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't watch Phineas and Ferb," Shawn snapped.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it does," Gus sighed at Shawn's glare, "Fine, we'll go quickly."

"Cool," Shawn practically bounced.

"You owe me jerk chicken, though," Gus said.

"It's 8 in the morning," Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Gus rolled his eyes, holding the school door open so Shawn could walk in. he quickly followed.

"You think Jules is gonna be here?" Shawn asked.

"Unless she has a twin, yeah, she's here," Gus pointed towards the blond.

"Great. She didn't say good morning to me," Shawn noted as he slipped away from Gus.

Gus eyes the crime scene. It was disgusting. He was gagging. There was a woman on the ground, her head completely crushed and coated in a thick paint-like coat of blood. Her white shirt was soaked pink from the blood; dark red stains clung to her black pants. Gus could barely see her eye color, a silvery blue. Gus couldn't see her hair color. Hell, he couldn't tell if she had hair. It just looked like a puddle of blood.

Around the scene were the blood-splattered walls, and a few items that had turned red.

One item was a teddy bear.

Gus searched the scene for a child, because who else would have a teddy bear, but instead, Shawn plopped right in front of him.

"Jules said good morning," Shawn said happily, grinning like the idiot he was.

"To you or me?" Gus asked.

"Me of course. Who would she say good morning to you?" Shawn asked him back.

"Because I'm enjoyable," Gus replied.

"Yeah, if you call someone who insists they're a player and sells pharmaceuticals enjoyable, think again," Shawn laughed.

Gus glared at him, frowning, "You must be outta your damn mind,"

"Suck it, Gus," Shawn said, and before Gus could reply, Shawn asked, "Is this the body?"

"Yes. Elayna Gray. Caucasian female, 29. Died from loss of blood and blow to the head. More than once," Juliet said, shivering the sight.

"I'm sensing that this woman had a child," Shawn said, raising his hand to his temple.

"Yeah. Bridget Gray. It's her adopted daughter," Juliet replied.

Shawn eyes the body. He tilted his head and squinted at her hand. No ring, "I'm also sensing that Elayna is not married, am I right?"

Lassy nodded, "She was married before, but got divorced because of," Lassiter flipped through some papers in his hands, "abuse."

"Who was this man?" Shawn asked.

"David Page," Juliet told him.

"Well, we should find this man first," Gus stuttered, looking away from the body.

"He lives in Michigan, Guster," Lassiter said, looking down on Gus with shame.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Gus asked, glaring at Lassiter.

"Yeah, Lassy. Gus doesn't have psychic powers like I do. His head is just shaped like a big black ham," Shawn grinned, having fun.

Gus punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's get outta here, man. I want some pancakes," Shawn complained to Gus.

"Fine," Gus walked out of the crime scene.

"Bye Jules," Shawn said, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

She blushed.

"I can't believe you married Spencer," Lassiter scoffed.

"Believe it, Carlton. It's too late to take it back," she smiled.

"You'll get a divorce," Lassiter told her.

"We're in love," Juliet teased.

"Love never lasts," Lassiter frowned, wrinkling his nose.

"Says the man who waited months for his fiancé to get out of prison," Juliet remarked.

"Okay," Carlton started, changing the subject, "You talk to the principal."

Juliet asked, "Why?"

"Because she found the body," Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but that means you're talking to her daughter," Juliet told him.

Lassiter looked at her, "So?"

"So, you suck with children," Juliet informed him.

Lassiter scoffed, "I do not."

"Christmas. 2008," Juliet told him.

"Proceed," he backed away, walking towards the principal.

Juliet walked toward the girl. She was young.

"Hi, sweetie," Juliet smiled, but the girl didn't. She had curly auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a white dress, but it had blood smeared on it.

"How old are you?" Juliet asked, kneeling down so she was looking right at the girl.

She held up three fingers.

"Three?" Juliet asked.

She nodded.

The girl glanced behind Juliet, looking past her shoulder over to her mother. Her lip started to wobble. A few tears escaped her eyes.

Juliet frowned.

"Bridget Gray," Juliet looked at the girl as she spoke.

The girl nodded.

"Who killed your mother?" Juliet asked her.

There was a problem.

Bridget witnessed her mother's murder.

But Bridget.

Bridget wouldn't speak.

_**/**_

_**Okay, that's all for chapter one.  
The other chapters with be longer, I promise.  
As for my Shakespeare story, the next chapter is in the making.  
Give me some time. It's a long chapter.  
Ciao,  
GiGi.**_


	2. AN: OOPS!

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys. I do not come here with good news.**_

_**Sadly, I am postponing this story until later.**_

_**But I'm writing another one.**_

_**So I'm not gone forever.**_

_**It is definitely more Shulesy than my other ones, but it will make Shules fans angry. Does that make any sense? No. Anyways, this story was supposed to be a Shawn and Gus solving a case fanfic with some Shules and Carlowe…but thanks to research, I found stories not centered around romance are unpopular, so I changed this story to a Shawn and Jules story (unhappily, you could say). So instead of writing a story I didn't want to write, which I'll just go back and change to a Shawn and Gus story later, I'm going to write a story that has been bugging me for the past few months, but I never had the chance to write it down. **_

_**My next story is something that will bother you a lot. (I love torturing my reviewers.) It's a twist on One, Maybe Two Ways, Out and Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part. So pretty much, I don't break up Declan and Juliet. Don't worry, there is plenty of Shules, in fact, it's a Shules story. But much like my Shakespeare's story, it will have so many horrifying plot twists that you'll wanna stop reading but you won't! 'Cuz you'll want a happy ending! But Declan and Juliet actually going to Amalfi won't just anger you…I'm bringing back a certain person from the past…**_

_**Anyways, that's all I'm giving away for that story (err…those stories), so, sorry to say that I won't be continuing this until later (probably the summer).**_

_**Thanks for at least reading the first chapter. I'll see ya soon with my next story:)**_

_**Ciao,**_

GiGi


End file.
